


Il primo bacio di Lily e James

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Giglio [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Avere un amico lupo mannaro può metterti in una situazione di svantaggio, ma a volte è proprio da quei momenti che nascono le cose migliori.★Fandom: Harry Potter.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Flu&Fluff a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 622.★ Prompt parole: 7. A e B hanno un’accesa discussione su medicine e omeopatia/rimedi della nonna mentre C dorme stremato dall'influenza.





	Il primo bacio di Lily e James

Il primo bacio di Lily e James

 

La luce pallida del sole illuminava il manto nevoso che aveva coperto Hogwarts e i suoi giardini. Un gufo stridette, passando davanti la finestra del dormitorio dei Grifondoro.

Remus boccheggiò, la testa gli pulsava e a sentire quel verso gemette di dolore, allungò una mano e tirò la tenda intorno al suo letto, oscurando la luce del sole.

“Dobbiamo mandarlo da Madama Chips!” sentì urlare una voce femminile proveniente dalla scala oltre la saletta del dormitorio. Si premette le mani sulle orecchie, sul lenzuolo erano sparpagliati una serie di fazzoletti di tessuto e dei frammenti di pergamena.

“Suvvia. Un po’ di riposo e si riprenderà subito. Non essere così ansiosa” ribatté James. La sua voce squillante rimbombò nelle orecchie di Lupin, che mugolò.

“Ti ho detto che ci vogliono dei medicinali ‘veri’”. Alzò la voce Lily.

“Quella roba babbana non mi dà fiducia” sminuì James.

Remus socchiuse gli occhi.

< La luna piena si sta avvicinando e questo mi ha debilitato tanto da farmi prendere la sesta influenza in nemmeno due mesi > pensò.

“Andrebbero bene anche gli incantesimi del San Mungo, basta che utilizzi ‘cure’ riconosciute” ribatté Lily. Il suo tono aspro s’infiltrava nella testa di Lupin, facendogli sfuggire dei bassi guaiti prolungati.

< È troppo pericoloso andare in infermeria. Si potrebbero accorgere che in realtà sono un lupo mannaro ed espellermi da scuola. Meno male che ho un amico fidato come te a coprirmi, Ramoso > rifletté Lupin.

“Secondo me i rimedi di mia nonna sono molto più funzionali! Sirius tornerà a breve con del the caldo fatto dagl’elfi domestici della scuola e magari anche con qualche altra cosa. Ho sentito che alcuni di loro usano della roba chiamata ‘omeopatia’, che gli hanno insegnato i centauri” disse James.

“I vostri rimedi finiranno per ucciderlo!” sbraitò Lily e Lupin si tappò la bocca con entrambe le mani per soffocare un ululato di dolore. Tremava, avvolto dalle coperte del suo letto, facendo cigolare le assi sotto di lui.

“Esagerata” sminuì James. Le voci si erano fatte più lontane.

< Devono essere scesi di qualche gradino > pensò Lupin. La fronte gli scottava e brividi di freddo gli percorsero la spina dorsale.

“Non cureranno niente…” esalò Evans.

“Allora potresti darci tu una di quelle pasticche babbane che dici che ti fanno miracoli. Così vedremo se hanno più effetto delle nostre” disse James, rendendo più seducente e vellutata la sua voce.

Lupin sorrise.

< Colpo da maestro. Così sarà costretta a non dire niente, perché anche lei è nel torto per le regole della scuola > pensò. Sentì il ticchettio ritmico di un piede che veniva sbattuto a terra, il dolore lancinante che gli provocò lo costrinse a mettersi un cuscino sulla testa. I rumori arrivarono così ovattati, esausto crollò addormentato.

“Capisco se hai paura ad accettare la sfida. Perché, in fondo, niente è meglio del limone per un malessere” borbottò James.

“Tranne il paracetamolo” brontolò Lily.

“Quella roba non può competere con dello spurgante naturale. Elimina le tossine e stai subito meglio” ribatté James.

“Le tossine si eliminano sudando con la tachipirina, questo dà ragione a me!” ribatté Lily.

“Però non ne sei sicura, se hai paura della competizione” la stuzzicò Potter.

“D’accordo, ma se vinco io smetterai di chiedermi di farti copiare i compiti!” sbraitò Lily.

“Non temere, non fallirò! E se i rimedi di mia nonna si dimostrano superiori alle medicine, mi farai copiare anche durante gli esami!” gridò James, serrando i pugni.

“Affare fatto!” gridò Lily, allungando la mano.

Potter la prese, stringendola nella propria.

“Affare fatto!” urlò a sua volta.

Si baciarono di scatto, Potter la sbatté contro la parete e Lily ricambiò con foga.

< Che diamine stiamo facendo? > pensarono in coro, continuando ad approfondire il bacio.


End file.
